36 Day
by charlandR5glee
Summary: Apparently, EVERYONE ON FANFICTION forgot that today is 3-6-12. AKA 3-6 DAY! C'mon people! Anyway, this prompt is about how Nick and Jeff celebrate this important day.


**So, the moment I first wrote down the date today, I realized-**

**IT'S 3-6 DAY!**

**As in 3/6/12**

**Now, naturally, I came home, thinking that the fanfiction page would be flooding with Nick/Jeff stories but there wasn't a SINGLE ONE on the most current page.**

**Seriously, guys. This is a HOLIDAY.**

**So, this little prompt is about how Jeff and Nick spend the day they've been planning for months.**

**By the way, this will NOT contain ANY niff WHATSOEVER!**

**kbye**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

At 11:56 p.m., most people at Dalton Academy would be fast asleep- if not cramming for a test they had the next morning.

But, in one dormitory, there were two boys doing neither. Instead, they were staring at the clock, excitedly. Every time the minute changed, they let out a little squeal.

Who were these apparently nocturnal clock-watchers?

Why, Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval, of course!

They were extremely excited for the next day. A day they had dubbed "3-6 day"- since it was March 6th and is numerically written 3/6.

The two boys had been planning all the things they'd do; frolic the halls screaming "3-6 DAY!" (starting at 3:06 a.m., of course), make as many people as possible say 3-6, sing "Like a 36" (their version of "Like a G6") at Warblers practice, visit the park (don't ask), wear 3-6 T-shirts (Nick's said 3, Jeff's said 6) and finally, buy an ice cream cake in the shape of 36.

But, the first of these was to wake up everyone at Dalton to celebrate the beginning of 3-6 Day. And they had a special plan for that, as well.

Finally, the minute hand went to 11:59. Nick smiled anxiously, "You ready, 6?"

Jeff smiled, equally excited, "You betcha, 3." From under his bed, he pulled out a speaker and from Nick's bed, pulled out his Emergency Air Horn.

One could guess what was about to happen next.

Nick ever-so lightly blew on the microphone, and the barely-audible sound swept through the dormitory building. Both boys grinned widely.

And then, it happened.

12:00 a.m.

3-6 Day.

Immediately, Nick slammed down the button of the air horn, filling the entire building with the ear-piercing wail. After several moments, Nick let go of the button and Jeff yelled into the microphone, "HAPPY 3-6 DAY!"

Numerous groans, yelling and a colorful mix of curse words filled absence of the air horn.

But everyone knew what it was about. They'd just somehow managed to forget it- just enough for the air horn to scare the crap out of them.

Next on the 3-6 Agenda; run around the dormitory.

While Nick dug out their 3 and 6 shirts, Jeff reached to the top shelf of his closet to get their custom-made 3-6 hats.

Both items were yellow and green- since those were the official colors of 3-6 day.

Duh.

Once they were fully decked out, Jeff and Nick headed for the door, until Nick realized something. "Wait!"

Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around. There stood Nick, holding their custom-made 3-6 ray bans. Jeff smacked his forehead, "Holy shiznits! We almost forgot them!"

Both boys slid on their glasses, glanced at the clock, and smiled when it turned 3:06.

They burst through the door with their megaphones, screaming "HAPPY 3-6 DAY! HAPPY 3-6 DAY! HAPPY 3-6 DAY!"

All members of the dorm stuck their head out of their doors to see the sight before them.

2 teenage boys covered in yellow, green, 3's and 6's, yelling into megaphones at 3 in the morning.

Even at Dalton, not a common sight.

Some were cracking up (mostly the newbies), others were prepared with cameras and camcorders, and a few just chuckled, shook their head, and went back into their room.

After Nick and Jeff had finally looped the dormitory, they were completely winded from not only running all the way through every room of the dormitory and back, but hollering into a megaphone while doing it.

By then, it was 6:30. Sharp.

And yes, they had planned that, too.

Jeff and Nick took showers and got ready for school, where they would complete yet another task on the 3-6 Agenda- get as many people as possible to say 3-6.

Now, this was no easy task. It couldn't be 36, or 3 and 6, not even 6-3.

Only 3-6 would do.

Before they entered the school building, they passed a 6th grader from Dalton Middle School. Jeff smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

When the small boy turned around, Jeff excitedly asked, "Wanna play a quick game of charades?"

Being a 6th grader, he nodded excitedly, happy to have any reason to not go to Social Studies.

Jeff made a two with his fingers.

"Two words." the 6th grader declared.

Jeff held up 1 finger.

"1st word."

He made a three with his hands.

The 6th grader tilted his head. "W?" he guessed, causing Jeff to shake his head rapidly.

Finally, the young boy got the message, "Oh, three!"

Jeff quickly held up 6 fingers, making the 6th grader yell, "SIX!"

Jeff and Nick threw their hands in the air and hollered in victory.

Once they left the confused 6th grader, Jeff and Nick entered their math class.

Nick politely raised his hand. The teacher called on him.

"Mr. Adams, could you tell me the date?" he asked casually.

Since he was a math teacher, Mr. Adams always felt the need to say things with numbers if possible.

So, he jumped at the opportunity.

"Why, of course Mr. Duval! How prudent of you! The date would be 3-6-"

"Thank you Mr. Adams!" Nick yelled, while he and Jeff high-fived.

Mr. Adams rolled his eyes, knowing that Nick Duval being somewhat respectful was too good to be true.

After school was over, the two teens headed over to Warbler practice. Within a few minutes, we heard the loud whistle coming from the fingers in the lips of Sebastian Smythe.

Life was so much easier now that he was nice.

"Alrighty, warblers. Settle down. Any new business to table?" he asked.

Naturally, both Jeff and Nick's hands shot into the air. Surrounding warblers chuckled.

"Yes, boys?" Sebastian sighed.

"May we perform a song?" They asked in perfect unison. Almost as if they had been practicing (which everyone knew they did).

Sebastian gestured to their small stage and the two boys bolted to the stage.

Nick was setting up the boom box while Jeff held a microphone and introduced the song, "As you all know, today is no ordinary Tuesday. Today is 3-6 day."

"Now, you all should be wearing yellow and green T-shirts, but since we have a uniform code, we'll let it slide." Nick appeared next to him, also microphone clad.

Jeff continued, "But, fellow warblers, we have for you a treat. To sing you the official 3-6 anthem is us- the 3-6 Day ambassadors. So, enjoy."  
><strong>Bold is Jeff<strong> Underline is Nick **Both is Both  
><strong>  
><span>**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6<br>Like I'm 3-6, Like I'm 3-6  
>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6<br>Like I'm 3-6, Like I'm 3-6  
>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6<br>**  
><span>Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet<br>Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal  
>Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild<br>Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
>Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop<br>  
><span>(808<span>**) Hell Yeaa**  
>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,<br>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk<br>When sober girls around me actin**-actin like they drunk  
><strong>**  
>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
>Like I'm 3-6, Like I'm 3-6<br>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
>Like a G6, Like I'm 3-6<br>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
><strong>  
><span>Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz<br>Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
>This is how we live, every single night<br>Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(808**) Hell Yeaa  
><strong>Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
>When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk<br>They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
>When sober girls around me, they be <span>**actin like they drunk**

  
><strong>Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard<br>When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6<br>Now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
>Like I'm 3-6, Like I'm 3-6<br>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
>Like I'm 3-6, Like I'm 3-6<br>Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like I'm 3-6  
><strong>

As Jeff and Nick concluded, the warblers applauded. Even they had been dancing along.

After warbler practice, Jeff and Nick headed to the park. As they walked through the field, they reached a tree.

But not just any tree.

When they were younger, this was_ their_ tree.

Perfect for climbing, perfect for shading. Simply _perfect_.

As they neared the tree, little engravings on the trunk became more clear.

**N + J 3-6 Day 2007**

**J + N 3-6 Day 2004**

**N + J 3-6 Day 2010  
><strong>  
>Every year, as tradition, Jeff and Nick went back to that tree to carve their initials, 3-6 Day, and the year. There was every year since 2000 on that trunk.<p>

Jeff took out his old trusty pocketknife- solely used for this purpose and this purpose only. He put the knife against the wood and slowly carved J +, then handed the pocketknife to Nick. Nick carved in N 3-6 Day, then handed the knife back to Jeff, who carved in 2012.

Once they were finished, the two boys took a step back to admire their work. Once they were satisfied and had taken a long look, Jeff and Nick piled back into Nick's Jeep to complete their final task on the 3-6 Agenda.

Where were they going?

Ben & Jerry's, of course!

They had made a special order.

Mr. Sterling, a.k.a. Jeff, ordered a green ice cream cake in the shape of a 6.

Mr. Duval, a.k.a. Nick, ordered a yellow ice cream cake in the shape of a 3.

Ignoring the weird looks they received, Jeff and Nick held their cakes and hurried back to Dalton, making sure that their delicious dessert wasn't melting.

Being them, they smuggled the ice cream cakes through the dormitory and into their room, where they ate like kings should eat- ice cream for dinner!

Once every last scrap and drop of the ice cream cakes had vanished, Jeff and Nick fell onto their beds and stared at the ceiling.

"This was fun." Nick declared.

Jeff agreed, "Mmhmm. Same time next year, 3?"

Nick smiled, "You know it, 6."  
><strong><br>Yes, I am aware that I didn't put on the full song of Like a 3-6, but it was taking too long and I did this all in like 2 hours so GIVE ME A BREAK! Rate and Review! :)**


End file.
